1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to label printing assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to a label printing assembly for use with a medicament dispensing control workstation used for filling and dispensing medicaments such as prescription drugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Label printers are commonly used in pharmacies for printing prescription labels that are then placed on medicine vials or other medicament packaging to instruct a patient on the proper use of a medicament. In pharmacies where prescriptions are manually filled and dispensed, it is common for pharmacists to pre-print prescription labels for numerous different prescriptions and to later sort through and apply the preprinted labels to the appropriate vials or packages. Unfortunately, this practice often causes pharmacists to place the wrong label on a vial or package and to therefore dispense the wrong medicament to a patient, possibly causing serious illness or even death.